Purchase of a home is an event that can involve various financial issues. Raising the money to buy the home through a mortgage loan is one issue, but other issues exist. For example, many people choose to obtain life insurance to cover the amount of money borrowed, in order to ensure that there are sufficient assets for the person's family to remain in the home in the event of the death of the family's primary income provider. As another example, purchase of a home is usually accompanied by purchase of homeowner's insurance.
The time when a person moves from one home to another (a “move event”) provides an opportunity to consider various types of financial products in addition to the purchase money mortgage itself—e.g., various types of insurance may be considered. However, these types of financial products are typically offered and marketed separately, and are not structured around a move event.